


Stay Alive

by Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces



Series: Gargoyles: One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot [6]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, aftermath of abuse, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces/pseuds/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces
Summary: In a vain effort to repair tensions between the clan, Goliath assigned Broadway and Brooklyn to patrol together about a week and a half after the Coldsteel incident had finally started to resolve itself.But, with young men, nothing ever works out the way you plan it.
Relationships: Clan as Family - Relationship
Series: Gargoyles: One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stay Alive

In a vain effort to repair tensions between the clan, Goliath assigned Broadway and Brooklyn to patrol together about a week and a half after the Coldsteel incident had finally started to resolve itself. 

Broadway had heard about what happened the nights following Brooklyn’s first of many panic attacks. Yet, he wasn’t sure how to respond so he took Angela and made himself scarce. 

Over the last several nights, Broadway knew, Goliath and Hudson had attempted to circumvent the anxiety Coldsteel’s possession had built around gliding. 

And, all in all, gliding had _not_ been an easy recovery. 

For the past week, or a little less, Hudson and Goliath had almost needed to reteach Brooklyn to glide as though he were a small hatchling afraid of heights. However, as of last night, Brooklyn had had his first panic free glide, and that was enough for celebration. 

As the past few days had gone on, even before the successful glide, by Broadway’s estimation at least, Brooklyn looked much better than he had in the last several nights following Coldsteel’s possession. In fact, he appeared even better than before Goliath had left for Avalon. 

Especially last night, Brooklyn was beaming after his successful glide, and it really seemed as though everything would be fine. Brooklyn even begged to be let back out in the field, and Goliath consented. 

Yet, still, Broadway was not particularly looking forward to facing his brother after what he had mistakenly said only about a week prior. When Goliath assigned them the patrol, they had hardly looked at each other. 

So, saying that the conversation between the two boys was stilted and awkward would be a vast understatement. 

“We should land there!” Brooklyn pointed down to where a group of humans were gathered facing off with guns. 

Broadway hummed in agreement. 

The two landed a safe distance from the conflict to observe the situation. Both groups of humans were carrying guns. 

Broadway’s eyes glowed knowing that the humans were willingly going to hurt each other. 

As if sensing his brother’s anger, Brooklyn put an arm out. “No. We have to wait. If we go in, both sides will fire and we’ll be toast.” 

Broadway’s eyes remained a piercing white, but he didn’t move. One of the humans started yelling and pointed his gun towards another in the other group. It was then that Broadway chose to make for the groups of humans. Broadway didn’t register Brooklyn’s protest to analyze the situation further nor did he see Brooklyn pull out ahead of him. For, Brooklyn was faster, despite Broadway’s head start. 

Brooklyn pushed one of the humans out of the way of a gun shot while Broadway grabbed one of the guns and smashed it. One of the humans screamed and there were two shots in quick succession before the rest of the humans fled the scene. 

When Broadway finally came back to himself, he noticed that Brooklyn was leaned up against a wall. 

“We should go back and report to Elisa that there were rival gangs in this area. She’ll want to know to see if ... if she can get some of her buddies to intervene and ... and to ... to prevent more kids from getting initiated. Her ... her mom might be able to help with that.” Brooklyn said. 

Broadway noticed that Brooklyn’s voice was strange when he spoke. It sounded sort of thin and pained. 

“You alright?” Broadway asked with concern creeping into his voice. “That ... uh ... thing that happened before isn’t happening now, right?” 

“No,” Brooklyn shook his head slightly with a faint but fatigued smile creeping over his features. “No, I’m good.”

The two of them had little luck in finding an up draft to take them out of the alley. So, they decided to climb one of the fire escapes. Broadway noticed that Brooklyn’s usually impeccable balance was off as he listed slightly to one side, and despite being one of the warmest nights in awhile, Brooklyn was shivering. 

“Brooklyn, what’s wrong with you? And don’t you tell me it’s nothin’. I’m not stupid!” Broadway put a hand on Brooklyn’s shoulder and pressed down lightly. 

Broadway was confident that the pressure he’d placed on Brooklyn’s shoulder was minimal at best. So, when his brother suddenly collapsed with a short and soft whimper, Broadway knew he was justified in his concern. 

“Are you hurt?” Broadway asked suddenly betraying his fear through his voice. 

“‘m fine. You just ... freaked me out. Don’t grab me like that.” Brooklyn stood shakily to his feet before grasping a hand around his waist and collapsing hard to his knees. 

Broadway didn’t speak. He forced Brooklyn’s hand away from the place at his brother’s side to reveal two gunshot wounds just above his right hip. 

“It’s superficial. I’m fine. Please, please, don’t worry about it.” Brooklyn’s smile was strained as he tried to reassure Broadway. 

“That’s not superficial at all! The bullets might still be in there.” Broadway’s concern was growing as he saw that Brooklyn was rapidly loosing blood. 

Broadway noticed that Brooklyn was trying in vain to keep his breathing steady as he hissed each breath in and out. Broadway noticed a few tears streaming their way down his brother’s cheek. He couldn’t help but notice how hard Brooklyn was trying to stay calm for him. Yet, Brooklyn couldn’t stop the shivers stemming from his blood loss or the pain on his own, and Broadway was powerless to help him here. 

“Let’s go to Elisa’s she’ll know what to do.” Broadway lifted Brooklyn into his arms. 

“Y-yeah s-su-sure,” Brooklyn whimpered. “S-sou-sounds good.” 

Broadway’s heart dropped. Brooklyn wouldn’t be in this position if he’d just listened to his brother’s instructions. If Goliath had told him to do something, he would have never questioned it. Brooklyn was the de facto leader in this position, and Broadway hadn’t listened. 

Broadway glided as quickly as he could towards Elisa’s place hoping desperately that she would be home and not at the clocktower. 

Broadway was relived when his silent prayer was answered. He knocked on Elisa’s window desperately. Elisa jumped slightly before turning around and taking all of 12 seconds to open the door. 

“The hell happened?” She half yelled in surprise. 

“Gangs. Two of them were facing off. I started in on them before we had time to plan. Brooklyn got hit twice. I’m not hurt.” Broadway said as he gently placed Brooklyn onto the sofa after Elisa laid some old tatted sheets on it. 

“I’m going to get some hot water and towels. Wrap him up in these, and keep him warm. After I settle him, I’ll go back and let the others know. You’ll be okay with him, right? Or, would you rather I stay?” Elisa asked and then thought. “I should stay. You go ...”

“No. I want to stay with him.” Broadway took one of Brooklyn’s hands as Brooklyn groaned slightly. 

“That means keeping him awake by talking to him. Can you do that? You haven’t said more than five words to each other in the past week.” Elisa turned on the tap and rung several towels out with hot water. 

“I have to. He’s my brother. No one else is here to stay with him. What if he needs to be carried somewhere? What if he needs to move?” Broadway pointed out. “It’s better if I stay. You’re strong Elisa but you’re not strong enough to move one of us if we resist.” 

Elisa paused for a moment and then nodded. 

“Alright, if you’re sure you can handle it, I trust you.” She wrapped Brooklyn’s wound in the now warm and damp towels. “Push down hard on these while you talk to him.” 

Broadway did, and Brooklyn’s eyes shot open as he gasped. 

Broadway watched Elisa give Brooklyn’s shoulder a soft squeeze before running out the door to her car. 

“Why did you do it?” Broadway asked quietly. “Why do you keep doing this?”

“‘m not sure what ... you mean?” Brooklyn’s eyes betrayed his genuine confusion. “Wh-what was I supposed to do? Let those k-kids kill each other? Kill ... kill you? I’ll be fine by dawn.” 

“Yeah. Well, what if you miscalculated? What if you died?” Broadway asked. “Guns hurt people!”

“Who would miss me?” Brooklyn’s voice was so soft Broadway almost thought he’d imagined the words. 

In many ways, Broadway wished he had. 

“I would miss you!” Broadway half roared. “And if not me, what would Hudson do? Or Elisa? What would she say?” 

Brooklyn looked at him with wide eyes. “You would f-find a way to move on. Y-you have Angela and Lex t-to look after. Hudson has the three of you. Elisa has Goliath. ‘m - ‘m not that im -important.”

“But, you’re different and you are that important!” Broadway felt the prickle of tears behind his eyes. “Don’t you get it? Lex, Angela, and I, we aren’t you! Lex doesn’t replace you! Angela doesn’t replace you!” 

Broadway’s voice was deepening and growing thicker with unshed tears. “If that’s not enough, to Hudson, no one could replace you.” 

Brooklyn gasped slightly in pain as Broadway pressed more firmly against the deeper of the two wounds. 

“I’m sorry.” Broadway whispered taking one of Brooklyn’s hands. “This is my fault I should have listened.”

“I know h-how much y-you hate those damn thin-things. ‘s not your fault. I h-ha-hate seein’ kids l-like th-that. I s-should have p-prepared better.” Brooklyn closes his eyes and took a deep breath. “‘s cold.” 

Broadway slipped another blanket around Brooklyn’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for everything all the time. That must be exhausting.” 

Broadway and Brooklyn both cracked a smile at the joking words. 

“That’s the first time in at least a week anyone’s t-tried to joke w-with me.” Brooklyn grinned. “Missed that.” 

“I’m sorry for that too. I knew what Coldfire and Coldstone said was true ... that it wasn’t you. But, I-I couldn’t help seeing you ...” Broadway squeezed Brooklyn’s hand tight. 

“I know ... it’s what Coldsteel wanted. He wanted me to give him my body. He told me no one would forgive me so I should just ... give up ... Give into him and let him win ...” Brooklyn coughed lightly as he tried to clear his throat and regain his voice. 

The coughing got slightly worse after a minute, and Broadway’s hand drifted to Brooklyn’s chest in an effort to help his brother breathe. The fit settled as Broadway’s hand rested over Brooklyn’s heaving diaphragm. 

Broadway wasn’t sure if Brooklyn’s tears were from the physical pain, or the heartbrokenness of his confessions, or if they were lingering because of the coughing fit. 

Broadway assumed it was some combination of all three things. 

“There’s so much that I didn’t get about what happened. I was stupid.” Broadway pressed their clasped hands to his forehead. “Please forgive me.” 

“There’s nothing to forgive. Not anymore...” Brooklyn was having a harder time staying awake. 

“Hey! None of that. Not till sunrise, that’s what Elisa said.” Broadway propped Brooklyn up against the sofa. 

Brooklyn cried out in pain as his weight shifted, and Broadway was quick to alleviate the pressure. Broadway was also aware that a thin layer of cold sweat had appeared on Brooklyn’s brow. 

“‘s okay. Sunrise is soon, Brooklyn.” Broadway soothed. 

The door burst open, and Elisa ran to the window without really looking the two boys over. Broadway watched her throw open the door. Hudson and Goliath were both inside in seconds. 

“How is he?” Goliath asked stepping into the room. 

“He’s cold, and he’s tired.” Broadway looked to Goliath and Hudson. “He’s still sad.” 

“‘s to be expected.” Hudson knelt next to the sofa. “We knew this would happen. We just didn’t know it would be so soon.” 

Broadway looked to Goliath for help in understanding what Hudson has said, and Goliath’s grim expression confirmed what Broadway most feared. 

They’d known Brooklyn would put other’s lives and saftey before his own on purpose. 

_Who would miss me?_

The near silent admission rang in Broadway’s ears as if spoken again.   
  


Broadway turned and observed Hudson carefully. He noticed the way Hudson’s face twitched in concern when his withered hands met Brooklyn’s clammy skin. Hudson’s fingers rested gently against Brooklyn’s cheek and slid back down it again. Then, Hudson cradled Brooklyn’s free hand in both of his own while smiling sadly as he observed Broadway holding the other hand. 

Broadway noticed the tone of Hudson’s voice more than the words Hudson said. When Hudson spoke to Brooklyn, Broadway realized there was always a softer tone to his words than his normal gruffness with everyone else. 

Broadway knew Brooklyn was special, but it was in these moments that he questioned how Brooklyn wouldn’t see it too. Hudson’s eyes would soften as he looked at Brooklyn, like Brooklyn was his whole world. Then, Broadway realized that, to Hudson, Brooklyn had become his world. When Goliath left, Hudson was left to train Brooklyn to be their leader in the same way he had had to train Goliath. 

Brooklyn had become another second to Hudson in those long months. 

Broadway’s grief over what he had said to Brooklyn returned. For, he had not only insulted his rookery brother. He had insulted Hudson as well. Somehow, in a twisted sort of way, that felt worse. Broadway had disappointed Hudson as well as hurting his brother, and he wasn’t certain what atonement would look like. 

Broadway noticed Goliath and Elisa talking to each other. He saw Elisa place her head into Goliath’s chest, and Goliath drew his wings around her. 

Brooklyn squeezed Broadway’s hand tight, and Broadway squeezed back. 

Hudson muttered something to Brooklyn that made Brooklyn smile, and Broadway felt the tension release. 

Goliath and Elisa both came over with fresh warm towels after a moment, and Goliath and Hudson carefully removed both bullets as Broadway and Elisa soothed Brooklyn’s screams. Then, Brooklyn’s wounds were quickly cleaned and re-bandaged. Broadway clung to Brooklyn’s desperate hand. 

As the last hour of evening passed, Broadway observed Brooklyn’s interaction with the elder members of their clan. Broadway noticed that being near them put Brooklyn well more at ease. 

It was the same ease that the two of them had once shared when it had been just Brooklyn, Lex, and himself. It was the same ease that Coldsteel had stolen. 

But, the blame did not lie solely with Coldsteel, Broadway knew that part of the blame for the tension between himself and his brothers laid with him. Brooklyn had done all he could to repair the brokenness between them, and Broadway had violently rejected it. 

After a moment of settling Brooklyn, Hudson moved with Elisa and Goliath to get more supplies to clean out the wounds a final time before sunrise. 

Broadway squeezed Brooklyn’s hand, and Brooklyn looked at him and squeezed back. 

“Thanks for ... for being with me.” Brooklyn’s voice had the same clarity it always did though it was a bit softer. 

“I wouldn’t have left you.” Broadway squeezed Brooklyn’s hand for emphasis. “Never.” 

Brooklyn’s smile faded slightly. “Promise? Promise you won’t leave?” 

“Never. You can’t shake me that easy!” Broadway smiled, but it faded as soon as it came. “I’m sorry I made it feel like I would leave. I get why you think I might have.” 

“Like I said ... there’s nothing to forgive ...” Brooklyn’s voiced drifted. 

Hudson came and knelt next to the sofa. He gently dabbed Brooklyn’s wounds with a cloth soaked in a strong-smelling liquid. Broadway recoiled from the smell and squeezed Brooklyn’s hand as the rag pressed against his side. Broadway noticed how the wounds fizzed with each gentle touch of the rag. 

Brooklyn sagged back against the sofa, and Broadway noticed that Brooklyn was about to speak before Hudson cut him off. 

“Save your strength, lad. The sunrise is soon. Would I could give ya some of the strong stuff to ease the pain, laddie.” Hudson chuckled lightly as he patted Brooklyn’s hand before letting it go. “Scotch’s a better wound cleaner than anything we’ve got, and the smell and taste is much improved as well.”

“Actually, rubbing alcohol is designed for cleaning wounds for surgical as well as daily use. But ... okay, I guess.” Elisa grinned. 

Broadway noticed that Goliath was biting back a wide smile of his own, and it made Broadway smile, too. 

Brooklyn rolled his eyes but a light sparkled brightly in them as he looked at Hudson. 

Broadway noticed too that as the suns rays painted the horizon that Brooklyn met Broadway’s gaze for the first time in weeks. Brooklyn beamed as he entered his sleep. 

Broadway grinned back as his eyes flickered to his hands he realized that the first light of day shined on their intwined hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Things are slowly returning to normal for our friends here as this slow burn recovery is drawing to a close. 
> 
> Up next is Hudson and Brooklyn’s bonding moment. I know a bunch of people have requested more Hudson fics (especially as reviews to my earlier works). I aim to please and there will be more where this next one came from.
> 
> I do really really want to do a follow up fic post-The Price. However, the words for that fic just aren’t coming out right. I also have two multi chapter works in drafting mode for this fandom that won’t be part of the one-shot series. 
> 
> One of them is set in 2005 post-time odyssey with a focus on Hudson’s official retirement and Brooklyn’s family, especially his daughter Tachi. Whereas, the other is set in 2001 with a focus on Macbeth.
> 
> I’ll let people poll in the reviews which one they’d like to see first. They’re both about equally drafted. If titles will help you make a decision, I will send you a reply to your review :) 
> 
> Also, I posted this on my phone so ... mistakes were harder to correct.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Pip


End file.
